Betrayal?
by Lynda-Lee
Summary: Arthur finds out and issues his own form of revenge. not sure whether to class this as dub-con or non-con so please think carefully before reading


Arthur stood at the foot of the bed proudly admiring the sight before him. Long pale limbs were stretched widely not leaving even an inch for his captive to move.

He could clearly hear the boy's ragged breathes as he struggled to gain air into his longs. The occasional whimper could also be heard, but no other sound could escape the boys mouth which he had taken the time to gag.

For hours, the Merlin had been trapped. Tied to the bed with thick leather chords, unable to see because of the bright red cloth that covered his eyes. It was a beautiful sight.

They had bedded together on many occasions, far more than Arthur could count. There had been times when they returned from a welcoming feast after they had consumed too much wine causing them to end up tumbling into to bed in a tangle of limbs sharing heated kisses as they fought to tear the clothes of each others body.

There had been times when they had returned from from a hunting trip, having managed to survive yet another near death experience and had slowly pealed away each others clothes touching and tasting as if they were convincing themselves that they were still alive - that they were still together.

And then of course there were Arthur's favorite times of all. The times when they would awake to find themselves cradled in each others arms. Arthur would then take the time to lavish the boy in gentle caresses and sweet kisses as he whispered quiet words into that beautiful pale skin. It was then Arthur would slide into his lover and rock his hips in slow yet powerful thrusts until they found release.

But this was not any of those times. For the first time ever, Arthur was truly angry. He felt hurt and betrayed and it was time to take his revenge.

Slowly, He unfastened the thick leather belt that was wrapped around his waist, he folded the leather in half and took a step forward.

The gasp of surprise and pain that escaped through the gag when he bought the leather down across those perfectly shaped buttocks made him stifle a groan of his own as he felt his cock stiffen slightly in his woolen breeches.

One...Two...Three more strikes followed quickly not giving Merlin time to get used to the pain. The contrast between the four red lines across the creamy white skin was breathtaking and Arthur couldn't help but run his calloused fingers over them gently, almost in a soothing manner before scraping his nails along the rising welts causing Merlin to attempt to jerk away.

'Look at you' He whispered. Gently rubbing the skin once more. 'Tied up, ready to be used like the lying little slut you are'. He had meant it to sound hard and accusing, but it came out nothing more than a broken whisper.

Angry at himself for not being able to control his emotions, Arthur quickly pulled his arm back and began to swing to belt once more. Although he was angry beyond words he landed each blow with careful precision being careful not to aim to high, making sure that each lash met its mark.

It was after the twenty fifth stroke that Arthur finally decided to take pity on the boy. That once creamy skin now a fiery red. He dropped the belt, the sound of the buckle hitting the stone floor echoing across the walls.

He stepped back and slowly removed every piece of his clothing, listening to the sound of his own ragged breaths and Merlin's quiet sobs which even in his angered state, still managed to tear at his heart. But he couldn't stop now. A punishment had been earned and as King it was his duty to make sure it was carried out. With his goal set in mind, Arthur grabbed the vat of oil from it's place beside the bed then proceeded with his plan.

He carefully climbed on top of the bed so that he was kneeling inside the space of Merlin's stretched legs.

'If only you could see how filthy you look, lying there just begging to be taken' He said as he dipped two fingers into the oil. Merlin mumbled something from behind the gag, but Arthur paid no attention. He took one last deep breath before plunging those two oil slicked fingers into Merlin's tight puckered hole, he didn't give him time to adjust as he plunged them back and forth causing Merlin's whole body the heave as he sobbed brokenly.

He jabbed his fingers inside that heated channel once...twice more before pulling them out altogether, he watched as Merlin's hole spasmed open and closed at the sudden loss. as he used the remaining oil to slick up his own cock. He couldn't hold back any longer, in one swift move he carefully lined the head of his cock and pushed forward, not stopped until he was fully sheathed in that too-tight heat, his balls pressed firmly across that heated skin.

He fucked Merlin like the trained warrior he was using his solid cock as his weapon. In and out...In and out he battled on, his pace brutal, the sound of flesh slapping flesh echoing through the room. He fucked on and on grabbing Merlin's hair, using it as leverage as he pulled it towards him.

Every thrust seemed to drain to his fury until finally he found his release, coating the walls of that tight channel with his seed...Finally he could do no more...he collapsed on top of Merlin, a broken sob passing through his own lips...

His anger all but gone, he carefully pulled out his now softened member reaching out to undo the bonds holding Merlin in place. He untied his ankles first then leaned forward to untie his wrists taking the time to caress and press a soft kiss to the patches of irritated skin.

Merlin continued to lie there, shaking as sobs continued to wrack through his thin frame.

Silently, Arthur unfastened to tear stained blindfold then moved swiftly to pull away the gag before gently pulling Merlin into his arms and holding him tightly,

"I'm s-sorry" Merlin sobbed. Causing him to tighten his hold.

'I love you' He whispered back, his own tears falling into that mop of dark curls.

He knew that they had a lot of talking to do. Each had their own wrongs to make up for, but lying there with Merlin cradled against his body, he knew that everything was going to be alright for they were Arthur and Merlin... King and Sorcerer of all things, but they were together and that was all that mattered..


End file.
